To Love A Saint
by Zombielynx
Summary: My name is Ruby, and right now I am seeing my life flash right before my eyes as a pistol is being pointed at my head by some creep wearing dingy red shirt. Not even 4 hours in Stilwater and I'm caught in the middle of a gangfight, just my luck. All I wanted was some god damn apple juice from the grocery store right around the corner and now I was going to die.
1. Heads up!

***** THIS IS A WARNING*****  
Maybe I'm going to be a little dramatic but better safe than sorry. This is going to be a Saint's row fan fiction specifically involving Johnny Gat and my original character. Although, I find him very funny and lovable I am a little bias. Mr. Gat is crude, violent and loves to curse so if you are offended by any of these things, I suggest you don't read beyond this warning. Maybe I'll have something to strike your fancy another day. Things may get a little ... Erm things may get a little "heated" but it's romance after all. I apologize in advance. This story takes place after the main plot of Saints row 2. This is my first fan fiction and its not going to be prefect and I will admit my grammar isn't the best but you can always help me out by leaving a comment or sending me a message. Spacing is going to be an issue since I type this on my phone and haven't really paragraphed anything yet. I haven't worked out all the kinks out in my story so it will be subject to lots of change. Thanks you for taking the time to read my rantings and giving my story a chance.


	2. Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

Chapter 1

Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

My name is Ruby, and right now I am seeing my life flash right before my eyes as a pistol is being pointed at my head by some creep wearing dingy red shirt. Not even four hours in Stilwater and I'm caught in the middle of a gangfight, just my luck. All I wanted was some god damn apple juice from the grocery store right around the corner and now I was going to die huddled behind this dumpster trying to escape gunfire that was coming from blurs of people in purple and red. I wish I could at least go down fighting but fists aren't really much against the lead of a gun.

I shut my eyes and wait for the fatal blow. I hear a loud bang and my ears are ringing but there is no pain and I guessing I'm still alive. I feel two hands grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. I open my right eye slowly, still hesitant to feel safe just yet. My gaze is met by a brown almond shaped eyes. The man's face was handsome face, and thick rimmed glasses sat on top of nose. His mouth moves but I can't hear anything but the ringing in my ears. I look down at the ground to see blood pooling around the lifeless body of the dude who was not even five minutes ago threatening to send me to my grave. "What the hell!" I hear my muffled voice yell. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. My head starts to spin and my vision starts to tunnel, I try to keep it together and push myself up off the ground but it was of no use. I stumble and start to fall but strong arms prevent my face from eating sidewalk. I tried to shove who ever was preventing my escape away but my arms are so heavy I can hardly move them. I continue to struggle desperate to run to somewhere safer. My head starts spinning then the darkness washes over me.

I begin to come to my senses, my vision is clear again but my head is throbbing. It doesn't help to hear someone arguing on the other side of the room. I try to make any noise to alert anyone that I'm awake, might as well eavesdrop a bit to see if these people are friend or foe. "Johnny I don't know what the fuck you were thinking! Who am I kidding you don't think at all do you? You saw the green! If the boss finds out he will have your head!" I hear a female voice rant. "Quit your bitching Shaundi, smoke an ounce. I didn't take her to the hide out like you wanted so what's the problem? She's harmless." A male voice huffed. "I don't know Johnny I kinda have to side with Shaundi on this one, you don't know if you got yourself into some trouble helping her out." A second male voice answered."You know I love trouble and besides I've survived gun shots and a katana to the gut, I think I can handle myself." The first male voice answered.

I've heard enough, I don't want to be a burden to anyone and I'll just quietly and politely let myself out. But that wasn't the case as I roll too far on the couch I had been resting on and fell straight to the floor with a loud thump. The air in the room stiffened and the first male voice spoke out "Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." I sit up and clean my self off, I probably looked like a mess with my hair tousled wildly, blood splattered clothes, and huge ugly red marks on my arms from where my skin was sticking to the black leather couch. I must have been out for a while. I peek over the couch and am met with the faces of two men, one which I recognized was the guy who had saved my life and well as the gaze of an intimidating woman who was staring daggers into my eye sockets. They all matched, each of them wearing some sort of purple. " Uh... Hi" I spoke out awkwardly, cautiously standing up. The man with the familiar face stepped forward and flashed me a cocky smile. " Hey, the name is Gat, Johnny Gat" I raised one eyebrow and thought to myself is this guy serious? "This guy right here with the stick shoved up his ass is Pierce and miss sunshine over there is Shaundi." "Johnny seriously?! Go ahead and put yourself in danger just kept us the fuck out of it." Shaundi scolded. "Nice to meet you," I interrupted "my name is Ruby. I don't want any..."

"Look let's get straight to the point, what's with the green? You rolling with Sons of Samedi or what?" Shaundi interrogated me. "Huh?" I started to explain I had no idea what the green streaks in my hair had to do with anything but she cut me off. "Stop playing stupid. Representing your colors is a lost cause considering that we own this town." She spat out. "I have no clue what you are talking about. I just moved in to Stilwater today and I have green in my hair because its my favorite color. No other motive, it's not like I'm in some sort of gang." She eyed me suspiciously and then Johnny spoke up "What did I tell ya? Harmless!" " Yeah, yeah, yeah Johnny until they bite your head off." Shaundi rolled her eyes."Well she's your problem now. Just make sure she's out of our hair so we can go back to business" Said the man who Johnny introduced as Pierce. He tugged at Shaundi's arm "Lets go we have other matters to deal with." They left but not before Shaundi slammed the door shut.

"The couch is pretty comfy huh?" Johnny said before plotting down on the couch. "Yes, thanks for everything but I'm going home now." I started for the door. "Is that anyway to treat the man who saved your life? No groveling at my feet saying how you are forever in my debt". Johnny said propping his feet on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. "No, sorry not my style but turns out the self proclaimed knight in shining armor is turning out to be a real frog." "Ouch but if that's what the lady wants I'll drive you home." He states."You don't have to..." I begin. "I kinda do, you saw yourself this place ain't all rainbows and cupcakes." I opened my mouth to retaliate but I couldn't think of anything to say. He was right and he knew this city more than I did so maybe he could help me figure this place out. "Ok" I muttered, defeated. I stood by the door for about a minute but he made no effort to get up, he turned and flashed another cocky grin my way. " You know I never told you when I'd take you home." I had just assumed... Ugh! I'm tired of this I just want to get home. I marched in to the small living space and slammed my hands on to the headrest part of the couch next to Johnny's head. "You know that's called kidnapping right?" I attempt to threaten. "No, the door is right there," he pointed lazily to where I'd just been standing "and if you wanted to leave that bad you could just walk out, besides I've been charged with worse." His words, along with the nonchalant attitude, caught me by surprise. Charged with worse? I guess I had said that out loud because he answered with a mindless uh-huh as he started flipping through channels on the tv.

"Just don't start panicking and yelling at the top of your lungs. We'll be good." Could he be the man that killed the guy in red? I had my eyes close but he was the only one near enough... I taking in a deep breath preparing to scream bloody murder at the top of my lungs, but before I could even make a sound he reaches back covering my mouth with his hand and flipping me over to his side of the couch. My torso is pressed up against him and his face just a few centimeters from mine. "You don't listen very well do you?" He asks rhetorically. I shake my head no defiantly. "Well you should listen to me maybe I'll be a bit nicer to you, unless you like this sort of thing." I narrow my eyes at him but he dismisses it and continues " I'll take my hand away but don't yell." I start kicking my legs trying to wiggle free from his grasp, but he just holds me against him tighter and pins my legs. "You know I can do this all day." I continue to struggle but to no avail, he just sits there watching tv and I'm here exhausting myself out. He's strong, I'll give him that. I relax my body to show I'm all out of fight and he could let me go but he's to enthralled in his show to notice. This would actually be pretty comfortable if it wasn't for the whole against my will thing, I could also do without the blaring sirens and cries of agony coming from the tv. I hear the announcers voice saying that they'll be back with more Fuzz after some commercial breaks. He brings his face close to mine again, "Are you going to be a good girl now?" He asks with a wink. I roll my eyes, "I'll take that as a yes, although I did enjoy this bonding experience." He lets me go and I sit upright stretching my arms above my head. It feels good to be able to move freely again. "Was all that really necessary?" I ask getting more comfortable on the couch. "I don't know, was screaming at the top of your lungs necessary? Beside I just wanted to get to know you better, maybe be your friend or something." He shrugs. "That's an odd way to make friends Mr. Criminal." "Yet you didn't seem to mind that too much especially when I saved you from that brotherhood guy." He shoots back. "Brotherhood?" I was confused. "Yeah you know red shirt... I forgot you are oblivious to the gang activity in Stilwater" He face palmed " Lets just leave it at they're bad people." " You don't need to tell me twice" I gave him a little salute. "Oh, you'll listen to that just fine huh?" He says rolling his eyes. I laughed, "What if people told you I was a bad guy?" He continued. "Hmmm," I thought " well you saved my life and haven't pointed a gun at my face so we are on good terms... for now." I said playfully.

He chuckles a bit "Funny girl... I like that." "Many people do." I smile. "So this place must be a little hefty on the rent huh?" I ask looking at the luxuriously furnished surroundings. It's very spacious and seem like a party would be held here every weekend but doesn't seem like a home. "Not really since I own the whole building the rent everyone pays pretty much covers everything." "Now you are telling me you're a business man, anything else I need to know about?" I cock an eyebrow. "I have an eight inch cock and I'm great in bed." He says bluntly. I'm shocked, my mouth fell open and I can't think of anything to say because my brain is trying to make sense of it. I can't believe he just said that. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." He teases with his devilish grin and gently lifting my chin up, "Dammit Johnny! Too much information!" I said with my eyes shut and fingertips massaging my temples as I try to bleach the stain of the newly found information from my brain. I feel my cheeks getting hot. "You're blushing ?!" He throws his head back and laughs, I mutter angrily to myself. "Don't be mad ... its actually pretty cute... " " You can't just say stuff out loud like that!" I complain. "Oh, so you are the good girl type huh?" His face showed a bit of shock. " You are a rare sight in Stilwater." "No it's not that, you just can't throw something like that out there and expect girls to fawn all over it all the time." "Usually works for me." He shrugs. "Not this time, the least you can do is try new moves." I say shrugging back at him. "So you are willing to fall for my charm?" He cocks an eyebrow. " No, but I'd feel special" I say batting my eyelashes. He chuckles and smiles at me. Suddenly he takes his phone out of his pocket and turns the phone's screen on, and lets out a sigh. "It's getting late so I suppose I'll takes you home." He gets up from the black leather couch and extends his hand out for me "Shall we?"


	3. Too Many Questions So Little Time

Chapter 2

So Many Questions So Little Time

Johnny and I made our way down the stairs of the building. Chasing Johnny for 3 flights of stairs isn't a cake walk, he is swift and confident with every step but I've always gotten a panicky feeling when walking down stairs. I always grip the handrail and step with quickly but with caution because I feel like I could fall at any moment being as clumsy as I am. Walking down the last flight I had a chance to take in my surroundings, well Mr. Gat to be precise.

He wasn't much taller than I, he was maybe 6 feet tall. I hadn't noticed the tattoos on his neck or his pierced ears until now. At the root, his hair was black and it faded into white. It was kept short on the side and longer up top. He was dressed in a black undershirt and purple button down over shirt that was opened and pushed back by his hands that were stuffed in the pockets of black jeans. He was looking down and his shoes but suddenly he looked up and caught me starring; the corners of his mouth turned upward into a cocky grin." It's ok, you can stare maybe I'll even let you take a picture to take home with you."he winked as he is waiting for me at the bottom. I scoffed but he just chuckled "If you can stare so can I" tilting his head down giving me a once over over the glasses that sat on his face. I put my hands on my hips and and stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head and laughed. I continue descending, not paying much attention what I am doing. I misstep and wobble a little but I grab hold of the handrail just in time. "Geezus, you ok?" he asked ready to rush back up the stairs for me. " I'm fine" I wave him off, he relaxes a bit." just a little clumsy". "See? Walking danger magnet." he points out, smirking at me. Oooh I just want to choke that smirk of his face. I finally get both feet planted in the floor.

I let out a big sigh and calm my self down, the way I acted earlier was a little rude and just because he's an asshole doesn't give me permission to be one as well. He starts walking and I follow at his heels." I'm sorry"I began "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or demanding when I said I wanted to go home ... It's just after what happened today and hearing what you guys said earlier, I just didn't want to be ..." Just as we were going to open the door, a group of people flooded into the building and pushed us back inside. I guess there was a party in one of the rooms because loud murmurs drowned out the sound of my voice as they were chit chatting about how awesome tonight was going to be.

The stench of alcohol filled the air with the mixes of colognes and perfumes. The girls were almost blinding with their sequins and sparkles. The men sharply dressed and neatly groomed look where dressed like they where heading to a club. Not wanting anyone to notice my frumpy attire and the blood splatters on my shirt I turned my body to hide myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see Johnny staring a some whore's ass. Ugh. Of course the one with the shortest dress, her butt cheeks practically spilling out from the hem. "You guys know where to go!" he yells at the crowd. The glob of people morph into a line and head upstairs. As the girl dressed up like a whore heads up stairs, Johnny reached over an pinched her ass and she let out a hysterical high pitch giggle. I flinched at the horrible sound. I turn to continue out the door, "You were saying?" I jump and have a mini heart attack, I didn't even hear him coming my way ."You thought I'd let you off that easy?" he continues as we were walking towards the car garage.

" I don't know what you're talking about." I state looking away "Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he whined. "Nope" I gave a wicked grin just as we were about to walk into the garage he steps in front of me "If you don't finish what you were saying I'm not taking you home" he says in a more serious tone.. I cocked an eyebrow " Ok I'll take myself home." I turn on my heel and start to walk away. "I'll walk with you. With your attraction of danger, you're bound to get into some trouble. I won't be able to live with myself even if a single green hair is harmed on your pretty little head."Johnny says dramatizing that last part. "I am not a danger magnet. Again with green?! "I answered irately, I whirl around and face him. "It's just semi-permanent hair color! I've had weird colors in my hair for years and never have I had someone so preoccupied with what color I have in. I've occasionally gotten compliments and sometimes judgements but I never really mind it because I love the splash of color. Green is my favorite color dammit and why is it a big deal?" "Apparently someone pissed in your creal this morning!" he snapped back throwing his arms in the air. I just turned and kept walking out the door and down the street, quickening my pace. I glanced behind me but I saw no signs of the obnoxious man.

I sighed realizing the predicament my brash attitude got me, I'm walking home and it's at least 15 blocks away in a city I hardly know. Oh, and to top it all off the sun is setting. I get the feeling I am being followed and I hear the engine of a car roar next to me and it slows down to my pace. I look over to see a beautiful black venom with purple pinstripe detailing and ridiculously shiny chrome and purple rims. The passenger window rolls down to reveal Johnny at the drivers seat."Get your ass in the car Green" he yells. I scowl and quicken my pace, he drives a little faster. "That's not my name!" I says aloud and act like I say it to no one in particular. Cars start to pile up behind him the start honking and some are even yelling obscenities out the window at him "Come on your causing a scene and I can do this all day, these assholes don't bother me none." Some cars begin to race around the extravagant sports car but not before they give Johnny a piece of their mind with hollers and honks. People on the street start to stare an my cheeks begin to redden " Fine, ok "he stops the car and I quickly slide into the passenger seat. I am having a hard time shaking this guy off, but I shouldn't complain he has been somewhat of an actual help, in his weird obnoxious way.

" Hello ?" I shake my head and crashed back down to earth. "Huh?" I must have spaced out. " Finally, you know it's usually not this hard for me to get a girl's attention." he chuckled again" Mind telling me where you live? I'm not psychic and I can't very well be driving you around all night just for the hell of it. Unless you want me too, then maybe I wouldn't mind" before I could answer then my stomach let out an unearthly growl. I guess I was probably snippy because I'm too hungry to put up with anything right now. I hug my stomach trying to stifle the monstrous growls. " You wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked with concern on his face. " No, I'll just get something at home. Just head to Sommerset in the apartment district." I respond. " You know you were heading the wrong way "he says in a joking manner as he made a u turn at the light. I hung my head low, I'm a complete moron. He sensed my embarrassment and quickly changed the subject "So what brings you to Stilwater?" " Its a big city with lots of people that don't know you, some don't even care to know you, good place for a fresh start."I answer truthfully. "Running away from something?" He sounded like a therapist. "Eh. It's more of trying something new." " Why of all places Stilwater? Most people I know can't wait to get out of a town like this." "Are you saying you would leave?" " No, not really. Once you get past all the rough edges its actually a decent place. " " I've got to be honest I've never really live in the city before I was always attracted to the thought though."looking out the window and expecting to be marveled by the sights instead I'm met my neon signs advertising bars and sex shops." That part was obvious but if you need anyone to show you around you have me" he interrupts my sight seeing. I laughed "Well that makes me feel a lot better," my words were loaded with sarcasm "instead of getting me out of trouble you'll get me into it." Yeah but you have to admit it would be a shitload of fun" That's what you think." I snicker. I look out the window again and am mesmerized by the hazy glow of neon that showers the inhabitants of Stilwater as they walk the streets. Ladies of the night prowl on their deadly stilettos for their next victim; sleazy men tumble out of bars to stubble into their web of lust. We stop at a red light and my eyes are assaulted but two enormous pink orbs. "Decent place huh?" I pointed to a giant pair of pink boobs above the entrance door to a strip joint. We both erupt in laughter. " That's the red light district for you, tits and ass galore. Uncomfortable?" He asks as we leave the building behind " No I can appreciate a nice pair" I smile " Didn't figure you'd swing that way. It's kinda hot." Johnny gave me a wink. " I'm not into that. I'm allowed to think another woman is beautiful and have no sexual feelings towards her." I state. " Still I have no complaints if you wanna make out with them." he jabs me with his elbow. " You are terrible." I shake my head at his statement.

Outside the car, the neon hues dissipates, the scenery becomes less x rated. Street lights become the main source of light, along with what shines out from stores and a few homes. Things start to look familiar. The streets become less crowded and the night becomes quiet."Don't you listen to the radio?" I question, breaking the silence. " I use to, but not anymore." his hand grip the wheel tight and his eyes don't stray from the road. " I don't really care for whats on anymore. I've been preoccupied with other things as of late so I don't have time to sit back and enjoy the radio." I am tempted to turn on the radio and fill the silence that I just made awkward but I don't think that would be appropriate." Are you always so nosey?" he says out of nowhere. "I'm not nosey!" I defend myself " I'm just curious!" A smirk returns to his lips." Oh, is that what you call it?" he raises an eyebrow. " Shut up." I mumble. " Are you sure because if there is another question you want to ask, you won't get an answer." "Oh yeah! That reminds me, do you mind if I ask what's the deal with colors? I noticed a theme going on. Pierce, Shaundi and yourself wear purple and then Shaundi freaked out about the green in my hair." " There you go asking questions again." I start to open my mouth but the car comes to a stop."I'd love to explain but it's gonna have to be another day, we're here." An oh of disappointment escaped my lips. I look out the window and see the familiar buildings that look like clones of each other. "Thanks for taking me home Johnny." I start to step out. " Oh and by the way you aren't a bother" Johnny added . I turn back and smile at him from over my shoulder " Thanks... for everything"

I step out and turn around to see Johnny answer a phone call. I decided not to pester him further and walk down the pathway leading to complexes A and B . I head to building B and climb the two flights of stairs. I finally reach the a door with a brass ten on it. I enter the apartment and am greeted by boxes scattered everywhere. Forget food, I just want to sleep. I bypass the kitchen and make my way to my room. I turn on the light something tells me to look out the window . I make my way past the bed and boxes of art supplies to arrive just in time to see the black venom speed off into the distance. I wonder where he's rushing of too. I kick off my sneakers and crawl into the queen sized mattress laying on top of box springs on the floor. I throw the soft purple fuzzy blanket over my hip , anything more or anything less would be too uncomfortable tonight since its not to chilly and not to warm. I hug my pillow and think although it doesn't seem like much of a home now hopefully once I get done unpacking and set my things up it won't seem so empty anymore. Maybe I'll actually be happy here, then the thought hits me... I never got my apple juice.


	4. Johnny's Point of View?

Chapter 3

Johnny's point of view? Wait, and a stripper too?!

**********Johnny's point of view*********

I end the call with the boss, and see the lights turn on in an apartment on the second floor. Hmmm, so that one must be hers. I'll keep that in mind. The engine of the car roars as I speed off towards headquarters; the boss didn't specify if it's urgent or not either way if he calls, I answer. As I'm driving I can't help but think of the girl with the green streaks and some of the events of today.

She's a feisty one. I dig that and I definitely want to see her again. I enjoyed her company; funny, sincere, with a good head on her shoulders she blows all the other women I've met in Stilwater straight out of the water. Wait, a second. I use the breaks and sharply turn a corner. I shouldn't be thinking of shit like that, my foot presses down on the gas pedal. The engine quivers and whirls increasing in speed. I just met the girl, sure she's alright now but what if Shaundi is right and its just an act? I swerve from lane to lane zooming past cars as I've done millions of times before, being the law abiding citizen I am. I notice that I was gripping the steering wheel tightly and I loosen my grip.

In the distance, I hear the screams of sirens resonating in the air and can't help but smile. You figured they would have learn their lesson by now. They start to catch up but I steer hard to the left into oncoming traffic. Cars swerve out of the way as I drive straight down the middle of the road not giving a fuck, honking horns add even more hysteria into the chaos. I aim my pistol and shoot out one of the cop's car tires and it spins out of control. The spinning car is slammed by another pursuing cop. Piece of cake, I look into my rear view mirror and see the collision disappear in the distance.

Pretty soon I'm pulling in to the garage and heading to the meeting room. I hear the boss' voice boom through the walls, his slight cockney accent ranting something about what's left of the gangs. Here we go again, I roll my eyes. I open the door and three pairs of eyes dart to me, I flash a half smile and nod my head up.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Where in the bloody hell 'ave you been?!" he demands. "Had a little run in with the pigs. Nothing your boy Johnny here couldn't handle" I shrug.

" Sit your arse down... as I was saying you guys 'ave been slacking off lately. It's been over a year and we 'aven't been able to wipe Stilwater clean of those bastards !" The boss stalked around the room as if we were his prey. Shaundi has worry on her face, as she twirls her thumbs. Her body language is a lot different than it was earlier when she was prodding Ruby for answers. Pierce was uneasy as well but hides it better than Shaundi. I put my hands behind my head and relax on the couch, I'm not worried or scared of anything the boss has to say. The boss stops right in front of Shaundi. " Where the hell is that other stash of loa dust? Our supply is runnin' low, the dealers can't push what we don't 'ave. We can't let the Samedi take back their consumers."

"I don't have the exact location yet, but ..." Shaundi meekly tries to explain. "Excuses, excuses, excuses" he rolls his eyes. Shaundi slouches in her seat defeated. Her dreads creating a curtain over her face.

"Pierce what news do ya 'ave on the commotion the brotherhood has been causing lately?" The boss says continuing to walk the room suddenly stopping to lean against the wall.

"If you can even call it that, its been a few random distubances. Nothing too big to worry about but everything's taken care of." "And we sure did a number on them Pierce." I add in chuckling a bit, remembering the events from boss slams his fist into the wall, cracks spiderweb from the impact. " That right there is the problem Pierce. 'Nothing to big too worry about' my arse. They are getting support, I don't know how but they are. Do you know what that means?" The boss cocks his head to one side with a spark of insanity flashing in his eyes. Pierce dare not open his mouth to answer the rhetorical question. "It means someone wants to see our demise . Someone must be backing those fuckers. We cut off the support..." the boss balls his hand into a fist except for his thumb and brings it across the front of his neck "and then the rest takes care of itself." " I'll get right on that" Pierce quickly replies.

" Johnny, what about you? Anything to report?" he continues. I sit up and dive straight into business."The Ronin are still receiving financial support from the Yakuza in Japan. They have been quiet lately, no public displays of gang activity. But they are still active in their business ventures, I'm planning to gain control of the situation soon and gain revenue in the process." The boss takes a minute and process what I've just said. " We can't just blow their shit up?" he asks. " No we've tried that before, the Yakuza would just send over more money and they'll rebuild. If it's blood shed you want don't worry, with the history between the Ronin and I, it won't be pretty." I say coldly.

"Alright then I guess we are done here. I'm gunna go grab a pint at the strip club. Anyone want to go?" the boss offers.

Shaundi and I take him up on it but Pierce decides to stay behind. We hop into the boss's fully decked out Vortex and speed off to Technically Legal. The radio blasts rock music and the cool night breeze rushes in through the windows messing up my hair a little. And then the thought of her creeped into my head. ' Maybe if you wouldn't spend all your time looking at half naked women with the boss you'd have more time for me Johnny.' she would joke. Sometimes I really miss Aisha. Every now and then memories of 'Eesh flood my head, and they remind me of a time when I felt human. I could go from being the cold hard ass gangster to just being a man, her man. We pull up in front of the building with a sign of a scantly clad girl swinging on a handcuff.

I step out of the car and run my fingers through my hair, fixing it a bit. The boss is on a mission and makes his way past the girls fawning over him and straight to the bar. I open the door for Shaundi and we walk in together. She sees her old friend Powder and practically tackles her. I stand there with my hands in my pockets and watch the two yap on about chick things. I smile to myself ; Shaundi needs some more girl friends, hanging with the guys probably gets tiresome. I saunter towards a stool next to the boss but I'm stopped by a petite blonde who is standing in my way. " Hello there handsome," she purrs. " What's a guy like you doing all alone? Mind if I keep you company?" She slinks to me, geez this one is aggressive. I pat the boss' back as he takes a swig of his beer. "Actually dollface I'm here with this guy." I give the stripper a wink, she's taken a back. He spits out his beer and says " Like bloody hell you are, I ain't gay!" We both laugh as I sit next to him and making kissey faces. The girl finally catches on that it's a joke and just abruptly sits on my lap. "Trying to get rid of me huh, is it because you have a girl at home?" she says with false hurt as she wraps her hands around my neck. " No, not at all." I try to be nice. She has a cute face, I'll admit that, but I'm distracted by her big fake tits that are almost spilling out of her bra. I've always been more of an ass man. "Good!" She laughs with a little extra bounce to showcase her expensive assets. I place my hands around her hips, might as well since I doubt she'll be leaving soon. "I'm Amber," she batts her eyelashes "I've seen you a couple of times around town and when I saw you here tonight I just couldn't let you get away ." " Are you always this bashful when you talk to a guy?" I joke. " I know what I want."she said assertively. "You missed my dance earlier," she leans over and whispers in my ear " how about I give you your own private show?" "Maybe some other time." I start to get up but she presses up against me to stop. "Free of charge of course. " Who am I to turn down a free dance? "Alright, you win." She lets out a happy squeal and takes my hand. She begins to lead me to the private rooms. I look back to see the boss and he tips his beer towards me. "Good luck, mate." he yells then chugs the rest.

She leads me to a dark red velvet curtain at the very back of the club which is hidden by dim lighting. She pulls back the curtain to reveal a hallway decorated with the same deep red as the curtain with flecks of gold in the paint to compliment the accents of the decor. " We are going to go to the very back so we don't get interrupted." she purrs. As we walk we hear muffled moans of pleasure can be heard, both of men and women, from behind the doors that line the hallway. She stops at the last door on left she " Here we are." She opens the door and beckons me to come inside. I sit down on an over stuffed couch that wraps around a corner of the room and at the opposite corner is a small platform and a pole for her to perform. She walks over to the stereo and plugs in an iPod, after a few seconds of scrolling through music, she sets the iPod on the table. Her heels click clack all the away up to the platform, an eerie and screechy beat plays.

She presses her back against the pole and slowly slithers down . Turning around she grabs the pole and pops her ass raising it up to the steady beat of the song "Closer". Her hands run up her legs to rest on her shaking backside . She hops on the pole and leans back, her top clinging to her breasts for dear life. She blows me a kiss and twirls down the pole. She lays on the platform and arches her back upwards, her fingertips teasingly travel up her toned stomach and over her chest. Her movements are slow and mesmerizing, following the beat of the song. She sits up to turn towards me, her nails claw lightly at her inner thighs as her mouth parts and her tongue licks at her lips. I enjoy the show but unfortunately she is doing nothing for me. "I want to fuck you like an animal " her lips mouth the words to the song as she walks over to me. She stands in between my legs and lowers herself to her knees. Her hands slide up and she reaches towards the zipper of my jeans. I suddenly sit up straight, pulling myself away for her. BANG! BANG! BANG! Gunshots, and they sounded like they were coming from the front of the club. I hear screams of fright from the girls. I rush out of the room to see what the commotion is all about, leaving Amber disappointed and flustered.

I see Shaundi looking left and right, her hand over the handle of her gun ready for any surprises. My eyes scan the crowd looking for the boss and I find him at the bar holding a gun to the bartender's head. "I said .. gimme o'nother." he demands. I rush over to calm him down. "I...I...can't...you've reach the limit." the bartender stutters. He looks at me for help "He just kept throwing them back like there's no tomorrow. I don't want any problems." "Geez man, come on let's go. We'll go to another bar." I grab his arm and try to pull him away, he shrugs me off. "No I'm staying right 'ere!" Shaundi tries to help me drag him to the car but he's being stubborn. "Please boss, we can go to another strip club if you want. "Shaundi offers. He stumbled out the door and throws his hands in the air "Fine! I'm driving." "Boss you can't..." Shaundi began "I 'ave the keys I drive!" he jingled the keys in front of her face but almost falls over. Shaundi catches him. I turn the boss around to face me "Sorry, but your being an asshole" I say before punch him in the face, knocking him out. "What the hell Johnny?! He's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Shaundi complains as I throw the boss over my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I'll take care of it." I put him in the backseat. "Aren't you getting in?" I ask her. "No I think I'll stay the night with Powder since she's back in town." she answers. "Alright, stay safe." I say as I step into the car. I head towards HQ to drop off the boss . I drag him down the stairs. God, he is heavy! I set his fat ass on the couch, then I finally head home in my car. I can't wait to just take a fucking nap already.


	5. Johnny Has A Thing For Red Heads

Chapter 4

Johnny Has A Thing For Redheads.

I wake up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed, normally I'd be feeling like a zombie. As I stand up I realize I forgot to change out of my blood spattered clothing. I shiver, I am not one to be squeamish usually but I can't really help it this time, there is some guy's blood on my shirt. I hunt down some boxes labeled "clothes", I rummage through them to pick out what I wanted to wear for later on today. I decide on blue jeans that flare out towards the bottom and a cute black V-neck shirt with some ruching on the sides. I also pull out one of my oversized shirts to step out of the shower with.

I head to the bathroom and I put the ruined clothing in a plastic bag, I'll just throw them out later. At least they weren't any of my favorites but those pants did make my butt look amazing. I brush my teeth and I take a quick shower then step out to put on my D-generation X shirt. I quickly comb through my wet hair then my stomach growls angrily at me. I definitely need to eat some breakfast as I wait for my curls to dry.

As I walk towards the fridge, I know that there isn't too much to choose from. I open the door and see some milk, Philly cheesesteak hot pockets, and gummy bears. I take out a hot pocket and pop it in the microwave. I lean on the counter and start to wait for the longest two minutes ever. I start to think about the handsome man from yesterday and can't help but to smile. With a smile like his, he could melt any girl's heart and that spells trouble for me. I need to stay away from the charming type, it hasn't worked out for me in the past. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud beeping sound, signaling that my food is done.

I dig out a small knife from one of the drawers and I lift the small plate from the microwave. I pull at the sleeve and the hot pocket plops on to the plate. I carrying my breakfast to the small bar in front of the kitchen where I have a stool so I sit down and can eat. I cut a small portion off and the steam from the hot cheese and meat rises.

I glance over to the empty box that has pictured a fully stuffed but neat and crispy looking snack and I look down at my sloppy mess. These things never look like what's on the box. I use my finger to pick up some gooey cheese that oozed out, as soon as I touched it the sting of the burn made me snatch my hand away. Shit! I put the scorched finger in my mouth to sooth the burn and taste the cheese. Well it doesn't look like the box but still tastes pretty good.

Careful to not burn any more of my fingers I cut up the rest and wait for the damn thing to cool off. My head drifts off to images of yesterday again. I begin to think about when I was trapped in the obnoxious man's arms, how strong his arms were and how his chest was wide and solid. His scent was intoxicating. Ugh, I'm being such a creep! I shake my head to ward off any more of those thoughts. Thinking like that is about as dangerous as playing with fire and I could get burned again.

As I eat I look at my phone; it just lays there, no missed calls, no text, nada. You figured someone would have tried to reach me asking how the move was or if I'm safe. Nope, to all of my so called friends I've disappeared off the face of the earth never to be seen again. At least I still had my family, hundreds of miles away but they still cared. I remember the day I left, my mother with tears in her eyes wished me well. I knew though she wanted to beg for me to stay, but she is a strong woman and knew eventually I would grow up and leave the nest. Even my dad shed a manly tear or threaten to fall from my eyes but instead I laugh remembering my mom calling me even before I opened the door of my apartment asking if her little girl was safe.

I finish up and toss the dish into the sink, I head towards my bedroom and change into more presentable clothing. I put on a little lipgloss, some eyeliner, and spray some perfume I want to go job hunting can't very well start a new life just on my savings alone. It's a good thing Sommerset has lots of stores nearby to begin my search. I grab my messenger bag and move my crap to fit in my folder containing some résumés. I take my keys and head out the door. I go over my mental checklist: locked the door,bag, wallet, keys, phone, glasses. Wait I forgot my glasses! I scurry to inside to head for the bathroom and grab my glasses laying on the bathroom counter. I can't drive around without these babies. I place my thick rimmed, oval glasses on the bridge of my nose. I also pick up the bag of clothes and set them on the stool by the kitchen so I don't forget about them later. I head out the door again, this time fully prepared.

...

After driving around to six stores, filling out applications, answering questions, and smiling politely until my cheeks hurt, I finally arrived at the final store of the day,

Calypso's Caribbean Goods. It was recommended to me by one of the workers at a previous store. I walk into a dimly lit store and incense fills the air with beachy scent, a hint of mango added a sweet twist . " Hello there, what can I help you with?" A man in a green polo sitting atop of the counter asked . There was a slight accent in his voice."Well I heard you guys were hiring and I'd like to apply." I answered cheerfully. He was taken aback by my response. "Uh ... I think you have the wrong place miss." " Oh I'm sorry, I was just told to stop by and see if you guys needed help from one of the girls that works at the mall. " I say a little embarrassed. " Ah, that explains it." he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with is thumb and index finger." Just let me go talk to my auntie and see if I can do anything for you." he says as he hopped off the counter and his dreaded hair whirled around him as he turned and headed to a room at the back of the store. I can hear soft hums of drums drowning out the even fainter sounds of voices coming from the backroom. My eyes wonder and take in the displays full of candy on top and around the counter, underneath incased in glass, is beautiful handcrafted jewelry, some which glimmered with colorful beads and others carved from wood and let the delicate intricacy of their design speak for itself. The walls were lined with phone cards advertising calls to all over the world, especially the Caribbean islands, at low cost. I turn around and see shelves lined with spices, foods, and various trinkets. I recognize a few items because I've seen them at hispanic stores as well. The voices coming from the backroom grow louder like arguing then suddenly they cease and are replaced by footsteps gradually getting louder. I straighten myself up to look presentable with my résumé in hand. Before me stood the man I met a little while ago and a woman of tall stature, thin, and she had an aura of strength and power. Her face was stoic and a few small wrinkles adorned her face. She wore a simple moss colored dress with a leather strap belt holding a pouch on her hip. A mix of golden and wooden bead jewelry adorn her wrists and neck and underneath her eyes, white dots decorate her skin.

"Come child, I don't bite" she waves me over. I step closer " My name is Ruby" I extend my hand but instead she takes hold of both of my hands. As she flips my hands palm up, I lose grip of my resume and it drops to the floor. I dare not look away from the woman, but out of the corner of my eye I see the man bend down and scoop it up and places it on the counter. She looks into my eyes "You are an innocent soul, kind and caring, but that will change soon enough." She lets out a creepy laugh and quickly returns to a more serious demeanor " In a town like Stilwater people like you get eaten alive unless they become the predator, but not everyone can become the threat. The rest are used, that is how the world works. You're hired and you start tomorrow." She turns and walks away disappearing into the other room. I stand there speechless, unsure of what just happened. "Oh don't worry she's a little crazy but she means no harm. You'll get use to it, my name is Talon. I look forward to working with you." He takes my hand and plants a kiss on it and looks up at me with a smile. What is it with Stilwater and cute guys? "Oh okay...thank you? Umm don't I have to fill out some paperwork?" I ask awkwardly. He smiles gently "Ah yes here you go." He replies pulling out some papers and a pen.

...

It's around five o'clock in the afternoon before I start to drive home. As I sit in the divers side, I plug my phone in and put my music on shuffle. I just lean back in my seat and close my eyes as the music fills the car. I giggle at Pitbulls raunchy lyrics; I feel better, not because of the song lyrics but with that chuckle I feel more relaxed. Stressing and putting too much pressure on myself is one of my fortes, so I'm trying to remember to take it easy. I just don't want to fuck up, I just hope that I've made the right decision doing all of this. My chest tightens and there is a painful lump in my throat. No more tears I repeat over and over. I'm doing it again, I'm over thinking, doubting myself. I just have to roll with it, I have to admit I'm kind of excited that I have a job. Calypso weirded me out a bit, yes, but Talon was really laid back and cool. He assured me he would help me out as much as he could so I'm sure that will help. It may not be the job I wanted but it something until a better opportunity arises. I rev up the engine of my car and start to head home. In the safety of my car I sing along to the mix of electro, reggeton, and r&b, of course pulling off the r&b air grabs at the stop lights. Occasionally I could catch someone in car next to me staring at me like I have three eyes and fluorescent skin. I didn't care, I was having too much fun to Ne-yo's "So Sick". It's long until I'm pulling into my parking spot and turning off the engine. I take off my glasses because they are starting to bother me. I stash them in their case and toss them in to my purse. I only need them to see far away and to drive anyways. I grab my bag and head up the stairs until I reach my door. I stop dead in my tracks when I noticed the door slightly ajar. I hold my purse back ready to swing at the intruder. I kick the door open and yell "Get the fuck out of my house! I don't have anything good to steal anyways! "

There was Mr. Johnny Gat nonchalantly cleaning his gun on my kitchen counter. " You know if I wasn't such a nice fucking guy I would have killed you. Maybe you shouldn't be so careless next time, doll. " He stated teasingly with his honey brown eyes looking at me from over his glasses."What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked bluntly. "Well I was knocking on your door for a while but you didn't answer so I just let myself in. Hope you don't mind." He says shrugging a bit. He hops off the counter and then tucks the pistol into the waist band of his pants. "Of course I mind," I said defiantly, putting my hands on my hips. "You didn't have to break into my apartment." Before I can say anything else he cuts me off, "And here I thought we were friends." He answered, faking a pained expression. "Friends don't break into each other's homes." I snap back. "Lets get one thing straight, sweetheart, I didn't break in ... You left the door unlocked, dumbass." He said matter-of-factly. Crap, I must have been in such a hurry this morning that I didn't close the door all the way. "Oh ...um well I'm sorry" I apologize. Here I was pissed that he just breaks into my home and it wasn't even true. I notice that the bag with my clothes from yesterday is gone. "Wait... What happened to the bag that was on the stool?" I ask him looking at the empty stool. "I took care of it for you. Just throwing it away would have been a little suspicious don't you think?" I didn't think about it that way. "But I didn't do anything." I protest. "Stilwater PD doesn't give a rat's ass, they'll figure out something to pin on you. Then I'd have to come bust you out of jail before you are lesbian food blah blah blah. I just made it easier for the both of us and got rid of the bag." "Thank you?" I offer,not really sure what to say, but at least I know he would be there to get me out of jail. "I hope you have more pants that make your ass look just as good or even better!" He teases. "You've been checking me out?!" I yell, shocked. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a shade of crimson I've never blushed before. " I'm a man and you are a good looking girl, so yeah." He says casually. Suddenly, I felt very self conscious and aware of all my flaws. Did he really mean it when he said I was good looking? "Now on to business, you are taking me out for some Freckle Bitch's," He says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I try to shake my hand loose." I didn't know you had a thing for red heads, Johnny." I cock an eyebrow. He laughs, stops and turns around to say "No, the fast food joint." "Ive never been. What kind of name is Freckle Bitch's and why do I have to take you out?" I put extra emphasis on the you while poking his chest. "I thought it was the least you could do after I saved your life and for protecting your precious home." He flashes me a crooked smile. "You are going to milk the hell out of that aren't you?" I sigh. "Hurry the fuck up I'm hungry." He tries to pull me out of the apartment. "Excuse me? If I'm taking you out the least you can do is say please." I sass back. "Don't make me pick you up and carry your ass outta here." He threatens as he reaches for my waist. "Johnny don't you dare!" I say backing away from him. "Fine, hurry the fuck up... please?" I shake my head and laugh. "Ok ok let me at least lock the door." We walk out the door, I stop and to start digging through my purse for my key. I feel someone's gaze watching my every move and I catch Johnny staring at me "Yes?" I questioned blowing away a loose curl from my face and hunching over my purse. He opened his mouth to say something, "Found it!" I cut him off and lock the door. Well at least he didn't break the lock.


	6. Open Your Heart, Not Your Legs

Chapter 5

Open Your Heart, Not Your Legs

We head outside and he begins to lead me to his car. "I thought I'd get to be the man in the relationship for today and drive us." I laugh as I pull him the opposite direction. "Hell no, I got the cock; I'm the man." He retorts and I can't help but to snicker. "Whatever you say master." I respond, I even bowed a little. "I like the sound of that." He says with a naughty gleam in his eyes. I jab his side with my elbow and we laugh together. We reach his car and he starts to open the door for me "What are you doing?" I question curiously. "Being a fucking gentleman, but if you don't want me to," he slams the door shut "I guess you can find your own way out of the castle, princess." He answers, slightly annoyed. "No no no I just... didn't know you were the chivalrous type." Besides, it's not like this is a date or anything, there's no need to be chivalrous. "Well looks like I am, now get your ass in the car, Green." He urges as he's holding the door open for me again. I rolled my eyes and take a seat in the passenger's side, so much for chivalry; I buckled up. This time he is a lot more gentle closing the door for me.

Next thing I know Johnny starts up the car and we are driving off. I rolled down the window because the breeze outside was refreshing. There was silence in the car, except for the roaring of the wind rushing in through my window causing some stands of my hair to twirl and whip in every direction. I pull my hair to one side to try and tame it. As I'm fighting with my hair, the window rolls up and Johnny turns on the A/C. I thank him with a smile. "Your hair looks really good down." He says out of nowhere, I see him forcing himself to look at the road. "Oh... thanks." It definitely caught me off guard; I don't know why but I really like him complimenting me. "Well aren't you lucky I didn't just throw it in a messy bun like yesterday?" I tease. "You got all dolled up for me? Well I'm lucky I didn't let that asshole kill you then." He jokes. "Screw you." I muttered. "In a little bit, I'm driving right now." He winks at me. My eyes widen in shock, he's unbelievable. "Don't flatter yourself, I didn't even know I'd be seeing you today." I retort crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckles, "I know that. Seriously though, it suits you." He seems sincere. "You don't look half bad yourself." I say noticing his attire: a black button down shirt with a purple vest over it, black jeans and purple converse. To complete the look his apparently signature golden chains and diamond studs. "I've been told I clean up nice." He turns to face me with a goofy smile and I burst out in laughter. Content, his gaze goes back to focusing on the road. But the silence is gone as we chit chat the rest of the way to the burger place.

We pull up into the parking lot. I open my door and get out the car. I stand and make sure nothing is out of place. As we start walking towards the entrance, Johnny puts his arm over my shoulders. For some reason I didn't mind it, it was comforting and made me happy. I rest my head on his shoulder, but maybe I was being too forward so I look up to see if there was some sort of discomfort written on his face. There was none, but instead a gentle smile. Suddenly his eyes look down at me "Gotcha!" He whispers. I look away, ashamed that I was caught ogling him. Here I am making googly eyes at him and I don't even know him. He could have a girlfriend for all I know. I mentally face palm myself for being an idiot and lift my head off of him. Wait, if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be pinching a random girl's ass; if he does she should KICK his ass! He squeezes me closer to him "Am I not comfortable?" He whispers. I shiver at his warm breath on my ear. "No ummm it's not that it's just..." I spot the door in front of us and pull away from him "I just wanted to open the door this time." I say quickly and open the door for him. "You just like busting my balls don't you?" I nod my head yes. He chuckles and shakes his head as he walks through the door, putting his hands in his pockets.

There was a line of people waiting to order and one poor girl at the register frantically trying to take orders and frequently asking people to repeat what they have just said. She must be new, and what made it worse was a group of girls towards the back standing around doing absolutely nothing except for talking and laughing at the girl upfront.

"That pisses me off." I whispered aloud. "Huh?" Johnny looked away from the menu and towards the direction I was facing. His face grew serious "Hey! You ladies right there!" Johnny yelled in such a stern voice even I jumped a little. The group of girls had terror written on each of their faces and everyone turned to look at the commotion. "How about each of you get your lazy asses to work instead of standing there with those dumb looks on your faces." The girls ran to the front practically tripping over each other to fill the rest of the registers. The people in line cheered.

"Very tactful." I tease. "It got the job done didn't it?" He cocked an eyebrow. "No complaints here." I shrug. We stay in the same line but other people disperse into the new lines. When it was finally our turn the girl thanked Johnny. He just shrugs "Don't worry about it, just get me a hot fresh burger and I'm happy." Johnny ordered a burger called The Fist and I went with an order of Chicken Bazooms. I pull out a twenty from my wallet and pay for the meal. Johnny sends me to go get us a table while he waits for our food.

I find a booth in the back next to a large window and sit myself down. I stare out into the sea of people walking and cars zooming by and then I get a whiff of something delicious. Johnny comes up holding the tray of food "Green, I didn't know what sauce you wanted so I got a little of everything." He sets the tray down and I see a big pile of different sauces in the middle . "You could have just come back here and asked you know." I laugh. "Yeah, but I didn't feel like making two trips." He answers, I roll my eyes at him and reach for my fries and chicken and am surprised to find out that they are really hot to the touch. I almost dropped and spilled my fries everywhere. When Johnny bit into his burger you could see the steam rise up from the patty. "Pretty damn good burger." He muses. I take the honey mustard sauce and dip my fries "You know that's for the chicken right?" He says questioning my tastes. "I know, but it doesn't stop it from tasting good." I explain to him, popping the fry into my mouth. He chuckles "So where were you this morning?"

"I was looking for a job, I didn't have one lined up when I got here and the sooner I got one the better. My savings could only hold up for a little while longer and I just didn't want to risk it." I answer. "If you needed a job you should have asked me. I have the perfect job for you." He paused to take a drink. "Oh really? What is it?" I ask excitedly. "Yeah, of course you probably have to get rid of the green in your hair unless you work out something with the boss." He winks at me, there goes my excitement. I am a little scared about what he's going to purpose to me. "I need someone to clean my place for me, I even have this little maid outfit you can wear." I cover my face to hide the redness on my cheeks. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered "I'm serious I'd love to see you shimmy into that costume for me." I threw a fry at him "What makes you think my fat ass.." "You're not fat" he cuts me off in a serious tone. "Fine, but my chubby self isn't built like the girls you're probably use to hanging out with." I correct myself. "And according to you what kind of girls do I hang out with?" He questions and leans back in his chair waiting for my response. "I don't know, the big boobed skinny stripper type?" I blurt out, "Well I'm not going to lie, I do love me a stripper or two. But by that logic that would make you a stripper too. I am here with you aren't I?" I didn't think of that. "Ok I see your point. I may have exaggerated." I admitted. "Wait until I tell Shaundi you called her a stripper." He leaned in with a playful wickedness in his smile. My eyes widen in horror "No! She'll kill me." "Maybe I won't say anything, but what would I get in return?" He asks, "You have to make it worth my while." "I think I'll take my chances with Shaundi." I shut him down. "Ouch. Well at least I tried." He continues eating his burger without a care in the world. "You're persistent, I'll give you that." I smiled.

He reaches for a piece of my chicken, I swat his hand away with a loud pop. "What the hell? How the fuck did you do that?" He said looking at the reddening mark on his hand. "Hispanic women apparently have that magical ability," I laughed "and I've been told I have heavy hands. Besides you should ask, not just take." Before I could stop him, he swiped a Bazoom. "I take what I want, doll." He says as he eats the bit of chicken. I threw a sauce container at his forehead "For your chicken." I grinned.

"Well since you took some of my chicken the least you can do is give me a bite from your burger." I complain. He brings his half eaten burger towards my face almost shoving it in my mouth. I lean back to avoid the burger. "I was kidding." "Come on, one bite, you know you want to. It's only fair." He coaxed. "You won't mind?" I raised an eyebrow. "Naa if I didn't I wouldn't be holding this in your face. Don't worry, I'm not a germ freak." That burger did look good, so I just tore off a piece with my hands. "There, happy medium." "Yeah, and messy too." He says looking at his now disheveled burger. I just shrug and pop the piece of burger I took in my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise "It... is... yummy!" I manage through chews, of course I shielded my grotesque action with a hand over my mouth. I had to preserve the last shred of lady-likeness I had left. "I told you!" he says and then continues devouring the last of the hamburger.

I lick at the saucy mess on my fingertips but they were still a little messy. Johnny hands me some napkins and I take them happily.

"So is purple your favorite color?" I asked innocently. He sighed, "Even though I look damn good in it that's not the case, Green. I wear purple because I'm a Saint, far from the holy kind." The smile from his face subsided, his eyes grew dark. "I'll be real with you, most people don't condone what I do. I literally make a killing for a living. Some are terrified and others want us dead. I've been a Saint pretty much since the get go. The man who started it all, Julius, created the 3rd Street Saints as a way to eliminate the other gangs that were tearing the city apart. We were an ambitious group but small in number, we were underestimated but that didn't stop us from growing and taking control of Stilwater. Julius, the current boss, and all the other saints climbed to the top. People say power changes you and Julius saw the saints were becoming what they were trying to fight all along, just another gang running the streets. To top it all off there was a cop among us. Long story short, Julius tried killing the Boss to end the Saints. The Boss survived but was put in a coma for sometime and when he woke up, he was pissed. The Saints just disappeared; most of them locked up and others dead. I got locked up for a while and almost got the chair had it not been for the Boss busting me out of the courthouse. 387 counts of murder, give or take, didn't sit well with a lot of people." He laughed awkwardly running his hand through his hair. "During the time the Boss was out, other gangs moved into Stilwater. He revived the Saints and put an end to the new gangs as well. Well almost, the few remains of the gangs are still trying to restore themselves to their former glory. Which is why Shaundi and Pierce were kinda rough on you. You don't know who you can trust these days. We try our best to keep the remaining Ronin, Samedi, and Brotherhood under control. I've done some crazy shit for the Saints and if your willing to stick around I'll tell you all about them, I'm not ashamed of what I do. Even though some people don't like the way we do things, the Saints are my family and I'll stick with them until I'm 6 feet under. Blood in blood out."

I was in awe, my lips are parted slightly to say something but my brain can't think of anything to say. I wasn't horrified like I think I'm suppose to be, actually I'm slightly intrigued and wanted to ask questions but I guess my brain is still processing everything. "That's pretty much it." Johnny looked a little uncomfortable by my silence he shifted in his chair and exhaled loudly "I didn't tell you all that to recruit you or scare you off, I just wanted to let you know everything before anyone else has the chance to. I enjoy your company not because I want to get into your pants, although that would be a plus, but because you are a refreshing change to what I'm use to. But if you don't feel like talking to me ever again because you just don't want to get involved with me or anything I understand." I reach over the table and run my fingertips gently over his arm. I look into his eyes "I appreciate you telling me this. Don't worry you haven't scared me off." I take a hold of his hand and my lips form a small smile. "I'm not going to judge you for your alliances or what you've done or will do, because from what I've seen you're a good guy. I promise I won't tell anyone that to save your macho tough guy image." We both laugh, "I need some excitement in my life and you seem to be the guy that fits the bill. As long as I don't get shot at, I'm good. Besides I enjoy your company as well but you aren't getting into my pants!" I say letting go of his hand. "Damn, here I thought you were falling for my charm this time." He snapped his fingers. "Please, I'm not going to make it that easy for you." I blurt out. Crap, I just practically agreed to be seduced. "I like a challenge." His eyes narrowing at me, "Look Johnny, I don't..." I start. "No one is talking about a relationship, just quality time together. Especially that quick fuck we were talking about earlier, afterwards we won't have to see each other ever again. Unless you want more." He interrupts me. My blood starts to boil. "I don't do that sort of thing." Annoyance was laced in every word. He's acting just like... UGH! I don't care how cute he is right now he is rubbing me the wrong way. "I figured you didn't..." His voice trails off. I close the box of chicken bazooms and push it away, I suddenly lost my appetite. His brow furrows, "You ok?" He reaches for my hand but I pull away. "Just peachy." I snap. "Look I'm sorry I was just..." I cut him off "It's fine." I say in a harsh tone, making it clear that it really wasn't ok.

Silently he gets up and begins to collect the trash to throw away. He offers me the box of unfinished chicken bazooms, I shake my head no. He goes to throw away the trash, I am left alone with my thoughts. The memories of hurt that I thought wouldn't bother me anymore surface. Apparently a couple months isn't enough time for me to completely let go. I hold back a few tears by cupping my face in my hands and taking deep breaths. I hear Johnny approach and he stops next to me, "Ready to go?" He asks softly. I look up to see a concerned Johnny, his hand gently resting on my shoulder. I can sense he wants to ask me something but doesn't want to push me. I get up and we walk out of the restaurant and towards the car.

He opens the passenger door for me again, this time I don't argue and just sit down. My head is swimming with unwanted reminders of the past. He closes the door and makes his way over to the driver's side. I expect the engine to rev and Johnny to start driving me home, but nothing happened.

I turned to see Johnny already looking at me. He sighs loudly, "Look, I know I can be an asshole sometimes and I may have taken it a little too far. I was just joking. I'm sorry, if I get out of line feel free to smack me." He apologizes. "I'm the one who should be sorry," I say softly, he is taken aback. "I was more upset over something that happened in the past than at you. You just reminded me of someone. Deep down I knew you were joking and I... ," My voice begins to quiver, "I just took it out on you... I shouldn't have done that. I ruined the night." "Don't worry too much about it, I'm just glad you're not mad at me." He shrugs. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help, only if you want to of course." I had to think about it. It could change his perception of me, would he see me as weak, damaged? But then again he took a chance telling me about himself and the Saints. I've never really talked to anyone about this before, I just kept it pent up inside. Screw it! I'll take a chance too.

"I fell in love." I start, simple and direct. It pretty much sums it all up. "I fell in love with sweet words and empty promises, from a guy who I thought actually cared about me." My hands that were once laying on my lap are now balled up into fists by my side. "I was delusional in thinking I was different than the rest of the girls, that maybe this time he had really fallen in love too. I was wrong of course, thats what I get for trusting a guy that was flirting with my friends too. I am such an idiot." My voice started to break. Just thinking about it makes me so angry. Johnny takes one of my hands and it instantly relaxes from his touch. His thumb gently grazes over the top of my hand. Somehow this makes me feel better.

"One of them actually helped hook us up, she just wanted me to be happy. My other friend, sadly, couldn't stand the thought of losing the man to me. She wanted him at all costs. She even had another boyfriend at the time when all this happened. He made it seem like he was the perfect guy for me. We had so much in common and he made me feel beautiful. I fell hard so fast, no one else had taken such interest in me before. Everything was good for the first month or so, we were like a couple of teenagers: texting all day, staying up late on the phone, holding hands, and such. I was scared, terrified even, to love because I saw how vulnerable you can become. I was the girl that never had a man by her side and I did damn well without one too. Yet I still took the dive, I was alone for so long that I just yearned to have someone there for me. I was just so tired of being strong and I wanted someone to care for me for a change. I wanted to take things slow to make sure he actually doing everything for the right reasons. He would try and steal kisses but I always managed to slip away, but I guess he grew tired of the flirtatious game of cat and mouse. Then the inconsistencies started. He would take hours texting my back and would only call me late at night, we would make plans to see each other and at the last minute he came up with an excuse. When we did see each other he was just interested in sex." I took a moment to regain some composure and continued. "Because of the inconsistencies I kept my guard up and he never got anything from me. We talked less and less until it was like he fell off the face of the Earth. Days later I come to find out the girl with the boyfriend had been spreading nasty rumors about me and he was screwing her behind my back."

A few tears stream down my face and Johnny brings me closer to him with an embrace. I try to pull away but he holds me tight. "I'll ruin your shirt." I protest weakly, I really did want him to hold me but I can't risk getting close to him and my heart catching feelings for him. "I don't care. Just let it out." He whispers in my ear. "I wasn't even his second choice.." I mutter into Johnny's shoulder. I break down remembering how worthless that bastard made me feel, how stupid I felt for believing his lies. I clutch at the fabric of his shirt as if my body was begging for his warmth, his comfort; he holds me tighter. "He destroyed my whole world... My friends and I were never close again, my reputation tarnished, I felt more alone than ever, wallowing in my misery." I manage between sobs. His hands rub my back soothingly until I calm down a bit. "I'm sorry about all of this, it probably doesn't make any sense to you, I didn't expect it to bother me still." I whisper. "You've been holding it in for a while now huh?" I nod my head yes my face still buried in his neck. "That boy, because I can't even call him a man for toying with you, doesn't deserve your tears, Green. He's an idiot for letting a woman like you go, I've known you two days and I already know that your a lady that deserve the romance and all that sappy fairytale shit." He straightens me up and takes my face in his hands. He wipes away some tears away with his thumbs. "If that asshole decides to ever show his face in Stilwater, give me a call, doll. I'll take care of him for you." I can't help but to smile and chuckle a bit. "There we go, I like it when you smile and even better when you sass me." "Really, Johnny?" I laugh and roll my eyes. "Perfect." He winks at me. "Now promise me you won't ever get mad at me, I already have to put up with Shaundi's bitching." He laughs "I can't do that, you did say you can be an asshole sometimes." I joke. "Well at least promise me you won't get mad at me for trying to get in your panties." "JOHNNY!" I mock being offended and playfully shove him. I'm actually ok with it, I can't see it happening any other way. "I'll take that as a yes; I know you're a lady that opens her heart not her legs, I can respect that. To finish the night off I have a little surprise for you, to try and make you forget about this little upset." He buckles me in and he has a devilish grin in his face as the engine roars to life. He quickly pulls out of the parking spot and drives forward, suddenly he turns on to the main street and floors the gas pedal. What have I gotten my self into!?


	7. Kiss of Death

Chapter 6

Kiss of Death.

*******Johnny's Point Of View*******

"Johnny, are you trying to get us killed?!" Her eyes are wide with fright as I speed through the streets of Stilwater. I can't help but laugh, "Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times before, just sit back and enjoy the ride." I say with my usual nonchalant attitude. "Johnny, I know you are trying to make me feel better, but scaring the living hell out of me isn't going to help!" She complains as she holds on to my arm for dear life. "Trust me it's going to be fun." I turn to her and flash her a smile. "Keep your eyes on the road!" She scolds. I take hold of her left hand to calm her down some and focus on the road for her.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going?" She asks impatiently after just a couple more minutes of driving. I shake my head no. "I hope it's not one of those porn theaters we passed by when you drove me home the first night. I'm don't feel like having boobs assault my eyes tonight." She states bluntly. "So another night then?" I suggest jokingly. "Maybe." She jokes right back.

I drive her into Chinatown for her surprise. Paper lanterns, lion statues, and wooden arches decorate the streets; red and gold paint make the buildings come to life."Who would have a crying panda as a sign on their building?" She thinks out loud as she spots the blue neon sign. "Well I don't know Green, maybe the place called The Sad Panda?" I answer sarcastically. "Smartass." She mutters under her breath. "You know I have pretty good hearing for a guy that shoots off bullets all day." I explain to her. "I'm glad you heard it then." She sticks her tongue out at me. "I'll cut it off." I warn as I swiftly pull out the switch blade from my pocket. Green quickly retracts her tongue. "I was kidding." I reassure her as I place the knife back into my pocket. " I know, but it doesn't mean I want to risk it." She tells me. Out of the corner of my eye I see her bite her lip, she's a little apprehensive about what she is going to say next. "How many weapons do you have on you?" She questions. "Enough," I shrug "can't be too careful since I piss off a lot of people." "I almost forgot about the whole gang thing." She says quietly thinking to herself. We both grow quiet, I really wish I knew what she was thinking about. We are almost there and I hope this gets her talking again. I pull up in front of Adam's Arcade and her eyes gleam like a kid in a candy store. I guess I made the right choice in taking her here, because before I could say anything else she flies out the door and into the arcade.

I get out and follow at her heels. "I've never seen you move so fast, Green." I remark, finally catching up to her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaims as she jump towards me hugging me real tight. She smells so good. "Is it really that obvious how nerdy I am?" She asks pulling back a little. Honestly, I was hoping to god she wouldn't scoff and diss this place like most girls would. "No, this was just the first thing that came to mind." I answer still holding on to her. This place has always helped me take my mind off the shit I deal with, maybe it could do the same for her. I hear someone clear their throat behind us and we let go of each other. I turn to see a familiar old man. "Adam, I see you're doing well." I greet him. "Good to see you again, Johnny." The short bald man smiles. "And who is this lovely young lady?" His eyes shift towards Green and he raises his eyebrows. "I'm Rubi." She introduces, herself offering a hand to the Hawaiian shirt clad man. Adam shakes her hand "Nice to meet you, and it's no surprise that my name is Adam." "The big sign outside gave it away." She smiled. Adam chuckles, "I like you." "What's a sweet girl like you doing with this guy, did he kidnap you?" He questions. Green tries to stifle her laughter. "Really, Adam? I don't have to kidnap people to make friends." I state. "I was just making sure." Adam shrugs. I see Green's eyes start to wonder around, she's itching to scope out the place. "I'm going to catch up with Adam for a bit. Why don't you go and see if they have anything you like?" I tell her. She nods yes and waves goodbye to us. When she is out of sight Adam begins, "You are the one who's looking well, Johnny. I haven't seen you this happy in over a year." The old man teases."She's just a friend." I assure him. " What a shame, if I were twenty years younger I'd make a move. You should snatch her up while you can, she's obviously doing you some good." "You know I can't do that..." I protest. Adam places a hand on my shoulder,"She would want you to move on and be happy, Johnny. You're a good kid, you deserve it." He says with sympathetic eyes. "I can't, the guilt kills me inside." I look away, no one else has come close to making me try and move on. "Maybe the right person hasn't come along yet." He offers. "Yeah right, crazy old bastard."

Just then Green returns from her expedition, "Nice selection you've got here." She commends. "You just can't beat the classics." Adam smiles. "Well, this old man has to get to bed," he hands the keys over to me," you kids have fun now and don't get too crazy." He wiggles his finger in my face. The old man hobbles to the "OPEN" sign and shuts it off, "Oh I almost forgot, Johnny, don't forget to lock up. Rubi, you are welcome back anytime." He grins from ear to ear, waves goodbye, then heads to the exit in the back.

"We have the whole place to ourselves?" Green asks with a cute innocent look on her face. "Yup, did you find anything you want me to kick your ass at?" "You kick my ass? Looks like I'll have to be the one to knock you down a peg." She smirks. "You can try." I retort. We start with a motorcycle racing game. As I sit down she warns me, "Just a heads up, I can get really competitive." "Works for me, sit your cute ass down." I say. As I watch her straddle the motorcycle I can't help but to think of some provocative imagery. "Ready?" She brings me back from my thoughts. "Sure thing." We select our bikes, race track, and then wait for the count down. As soon as they say "GO", my bike zooms past hers. "What the hell?" She yells. At the end of the second lap she starts to get the hang of things and she catches up fast. Soon we are neck and neck, when she gets close enough she rams into the side on my bike trying to slow me down. "I didn't know you liked to play dirty." "To win, I'll try anything." She replies, a naughty grin on her full lips. We near the finish line; I use the last bit of boost to get ahead and win first place, she comes in a close second. "What happened to knocking me down a peg?" "Hey, I was close!" She protests.

We take turns picking out games, sometimes losing, sometimes winning, but always having fun. I was surprise at how good she was at most of the games, even the ones she mentions she doesn't care for. "What time is it?" She questions suddenly. "Twelve thirty." I answer checking my phone. "Damn, I have work in the morning." She throws her head back and sighs loudly. "It's no big deal, I'll just take you home now..." I start "I don't want to. I am having so much fun." She whines with a pout on her lips. I chuckle, she's just too cute. "One more game?" I cock an eyebrow. Her face brightens up, "I saved the best for last!" She takes hold of my hand and drags me to the furthest corner of the arcade until we stand in front of Mortal Kombat II. "This old thing?" I question. "It's one of my favorite series. This is my childhood right here." She explains, patting the side of the machine. "That's some fucked up childhood, Green." "Coming from Mr. Gangster over here." She rolls her eyes. "I would stay up late many nights trying to beat Shao Kahn, my dad even stayed up with me sometimes to try to help me. We never managed to kill him on the highest difficulty though." She reminisced. "I don't think this game was meant for children." I mention. "Eh, I think I turned out alright... mostly." She laughs. "Well if you want we can give it a shot one day. I don't like to brag but I'd say I'm pretty skilled." "Lets put that to the test shall we?" She challenges. "Best two out of three?" I offer. "Afraid I'll beat you the first time around?" She teases, batting her eyelashes at me." I was just trying to give you a fair chance. If you want we can make it more interesting with a bet." I shrug. She cocks an eyebrow, it seems that her competitive nature gets her interested and she motions for me to continue. "I was thinking the loser give the winner a congratulatory kiss." I grin when I see her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. "Johnny... We can't... I" She stammers. "Scared?" I question. "No!" She replies quickly, she bites her bottom lip and thinks about her next move. "Alright let's do this. One game, winner takes all." She agrees with a determined look on her face. Maybe she wants to kiss me just as bad as I want to kiss her too?

We pick our characters, she picks Kitana and I go with good old Scorpion. As soon as the announcer finishes yelling "FIGHT", she hits me with a fan. She isn't playing around, as soon as she lands that first hit a string of dangerous punches and kicks follow. I manage to block and knock her back with an uppercut. She recovers and charges at me; I throw a spear and Scorpion pulls Kitana towards him to land a fierce combo. Damn, I didn't figure it would be this tough. She forces me to play on the defensive as I try to block her attacks so I can land a hit, but before I know it I lose the first round. "Did I do that?" Green teases, looking up at 's it, I'm kicking her ass. I pop my neck right before the second round starts and as soon and the announcer finishes uttering his last syllable, Scorpion begins to rain punch after punch on Kitana. She soon manages to block and recover. She tries and beat me with the same strategy as before, but before Kitana can touch me, Scorpion teleports behind her. With a spear and another long string of combos, the rounds ends in my favor. "Ugh." She grunts as she facepalms. One round left, this time she doesn't attack right away but waits until I get close enough for her to jump towards me and kick Scorpion in the face. The fight goes back and forth until she has one more hit left before she's dead; I have two. Scorpion manages to get a low kick in and Kitana falls down only to recover. "What?!" I yell, she has no life left. "Its not over yet." She spam her fans until announcer yells "FINISH HIM". "The least you can do is finish me off properly right?" I joke. "You do it," she rushes me "I can never do it right." I come up behind her, place my hand over hers and perform the combination for a fatality. Kitana pulls down her mask and plants a kiss on Scorpion's cheek. He screams in pain and begins to inflate until he pops, blood and guts rain all over the screen.

"So the kiss of death does it for you, huh?" She says, looking up at me. "Speaking of kisses... " I lean down towards her face, but she manages to dodge me and slips away. I catch her by the wrist and pin her up against the side of the arcade machine. "I don't want your cooties." She struggles against me. "Too bad, fair is fair." I lean towards her once more, this time she doesn't try to move; but instead she presses up against me. A naughty idea forms in my head, I'm going to teach her not to tease me. Her lips are parted and her eyes flutter shut, my fingertips run over the side of her beautiful face and I entangle my fingers in her curls. My lips hover above hers and the temptation of tasting her kiss is great, but I can't bring myself to do it. Instead I plant a kiss on her cheek. She opens her eyes thinking I'm done but suddenly I tug on her hair. A small gasp escapes her lips, as she is forced to look up; she is at my mercy. Her breathing becomes jagged, it seems she isn't such a good girl after all, and it makes her even more enticing. Her face looks up and I take the chance to trail kisses down her jaw and neck with small licks at her caramel skin in between. A low, sensual moan erupts from her, and I feel myself getting even more turned on. I pull away from her even though I ache for more. She awkwardly clears her throat obviously a little flustered, "I thought it was suppose to be just one kiss?" "Technically we never specified. You didn't like it?" I asked. She shakes her head, "No that's definitely not the case. I... I just wanted to know where that came from." She says a bit timidly. I don't have a straightforward answer I can give her, "I couldn't help myself, sorry." I shrug with a grin. "Well don't do that again!" She commands waving her finger in my face. "Why not?" I lean forward to whisper in her ear, "You liked it." Her eyebrows furrow, "Okay I'll stop, but just a little more." I hold her close and pull the collar of her shirt to the side to plant kisses on her shoulder. "What did I just say?" She tries to shrug me off, "Quit complaining." I state. I hear a small mmmm as my kisses trail towards her neck. She gives up and rests her head on my shoulder. "It just feels so good." She breathes. I never would have thought that I could get so close to someone so fast without trying to play games. "I have to get you home." I say sadly. She nods her head in agreement and we let go of each other. "Go wait in the car, I'll lock up." She must be really tired because she didn't argue back.

I shut down everything quickly and lock all the doors. I head outside and notice the shadowy figure of a man approach my car. "Back the fuck up or get your head blown clean off your shoulders!" I yell as I run towards the car, which scares the hell out of the guy and he takes off running. I reach the passenger's side and tap on Green's window, she opens the door. "Please tell me you saw that fucker." "Yeah I saw the creep, that's why I locked all the doors." She replies. "Good girl." I let out a sigh. I close the door for her and walk over to my side; I start up the car and head to Green's place. "You fucking danger magnet, you're lucky I don't mind the action." "Hey! Don't blame everything on me." She argues. "Besides I can take care of myself." "Oh really, how would you manage that?" I question. "I'm smart I could figure something out." I chuckle a bit. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She sounds offended. "No, it's not that, I was just imagining you trying to take down a guy." "I can do it." She says defiantly. After some time we finally reach her apartment complex. She unbuckles her seatbelt, "I had a great time kicking your ass tonight." She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. Before she steps out of the car I stop her, "Here, take this." I pull out my switchblade and carefully hand it over to her. "Something to help you out when you're 'figuring out' what to do." I laugh. "I can't take that." She tries to hand it back to me but I don't let her. "Yes you can, you'll probably find it more useful that I do. Besides I have bullets. I keep it sharp so be careful." I close her fingers around the handle."You need to have something to protect yourself with, keep it with you wherever you go." She looks down at it, then up at me. "Thanks, Johnny." She kisses my cheek and scurries home.


	8. Delightfully Difficult

Chapter 7

Delightfully Difficult

I lock the door behind me and press my back against it. I slide downward until I'm sitting on the floor. I have so many mixed emotions, my heart can't take it. I run my fingers through my hair as I desperately try to make sense of it all. What am I doing? How could I let him do that? I'm ashamed at the way I reacted to his touch. I did want to kiss him, but just a peck. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to do. I should have pushed him away dammit! But I didn't... Instead I wanted to bask in his embrace, his kisses. I wanted the moment to last forever. Ugh!... I'm disgusted with myself, what is he going to think of me now? How am I going to show my face to him again? Topping it all off is the fact that I kissed him on the cheek to say goodnight, I'm so fucking lame. I groan loudly. In frustration, I throw the switchblade halfway across the living room. It hits the floor with a clink and suddenly I regret treating the gift so poorly. I can hear him now 'Is that how you treat gifts from me, Green?'.

I lean my head back against the door, take deep slow breaths to calm down and rationalize so I won't go insane. I'm here losing my head thinking all sorts of things when he probably thinks nothing of what happened in the arcade. I am torn, a part of me wants him to forget it even happened and the other wants him to... What's done is done, it's not like I can take it back now. I push myself off the floor and walk to where switchblade landed. I bend down to retrieve it. "My overanalyzing over all this needs to stop right now." I whisper out loud, hoping that hearing it would settle my uneasiness. I turn on my heel and take the knife into my room with me.

After carefully setting the blade on my bedside table, I change into something more comfortable. I crawl into bed and wrap myself up in my blanket. Just laying there, I can't help but to think if I've built my walls up strong enough. Didn't my heart learn from the first time? I'm doing the complete opposite of everything I wanted to do: stay unattached, focus on myself, get my life together, and worry about love WAY later, not after three days of meeting a dude. Johnny Gat oozes trouble, no matter how much of a nice guy he can be. Maybe I should talk to him and get this embarrassing situation over with? Suddenly, I realize two things. One, I have no way of contacting him and vice versa; it saddens me a bit because I would love to see him again. That's not going to happen unless he busts through my door again. Two, I'm thinking about him again even though I shouldn't be. I lie still and shut my eyes, trying to push away thoughts of Johnny; with a clear head, the exhaustion hits me.

I wake up early and rush through my morning routine. I have butterflies in my stomach as I'm getting ready for work. I stare into the bathroom mirror as I pull my hair up into a ponytail with a few loose strands to frame my face. I notice something different about myself, yes, there was some purple underneath my eyes from staying up late, but other than that my face seems to glow. My cheeks are rosy and my eyes are bright. A smile formed on my lips, it's been a long time since I've seen this side of myself. My brain interrupts these thoughts and scolds me for being weak, for becoming infatuated with some gangster, and thinking such nonsense. "I'm over it" I keep saying in my head. Maybe eventually I will believe myself.

I go back to my room to get my purse and I see the striking purple and black handled blade on my side table. I stop dead in my tracks, dammit, I almost forgot. I stand there and deliberate whether or not to heed Johnny's warning. I sigh as I take the damned thing in my hand. Johnny is a hell of a lot more experienced than I am when it comes to the streets of Stilwater; I should trust him. I flash back to my first day here: the gun pointed at my face, being frozen in fear, and Johnny saving me. The blade isn't much but it's all the self defense I have besides kicking, screaming, and biting; besides, I don't want to be helpless anymore. I tuck the knife into my pocket, careful not hurt myself with it and head for the door.

I walk through the door of Calypso's store and I see Talon hunching over some boxes, slicing them open. "Need any help?" I say as I approach him. He jumps a little at the sound of my voice. "Haha, didn't expect you to be early." He says nervously, the box cutter in his hand ready to strike. "I like to make a good impression." I smile politely, trying to hide my own nervousness. I'm not particularly fond of being stabbed with a box cutter, you know. Maybe sneaking up on him wasn't such a great idea. "I didn't mean to scare you, do you need any help?" I repeat trying to break the tension. "I guess you could start by helping me stock everything." He suggests. "Sure." I grab a box cutter from off the counter and begin to help him open up the rest of the boxes. As I'm about to take the blade to a box sealed with black tape, I hear Talon tell me to stop and I pause just millimeters away from breaking the seal. "This one isn't for us," he explains seriously "it goes to the back." He lifts the large box cautiously; I hear the faint sound of it's contents moving around. I can't exactly put my finger on what it sounds like. Talon takes the package into the back room without another word. Well.. that was odd, does Talon even know what the box contains? I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, and wait for him to come back. He is back in a matter of minutes, the expression on his face seems less harsh. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, Auntie is just really picky about her shipments. She don't like just anyone handling her things." He apologizes. "If your here by yourself and the truck comes, leave the box with the black tape for Auntie or myself." I nod my head. I want to ask about the contents of the box but I decide that keeping my mouth shut would be for the better. We stand there awkwardly for a couple of minutes. "We can start with putting away the drinks." He suggests as he motions at a couple boxes.

We both pick one and carry them to the refrigerators that line the back wall. "Just move these old ones to the front and the new ones are placed in the back." He explains. "That pretty much applies to everything else as well." As I stock the fridge, I decide to strike up some conversation to get to know Talon better. "How long have you worked here?" "Ever since we opened about a year ago." He answers quickly, never losing track of his task. " Do you like video games?" He questions. His question caught me off guard by his answer from earlier it didn't seem like he was one for conversation. "I love them, actually I visited an arcade over in Chinatown last night." He cocks an eyebrow at my answer, he still never turns his face towards me. "How do you like Stilwater so far?" I pause for a brief second "Overall, I like it. I've met some... interesting people." I chuckle a bit and continue to empty out the box. "That's nice, maybe they'll make you stick around a long time." My heart races at the thought. "Maybe, you never know what's in store for the future." I shrug trying to seem indifferent.

"Do those interesting people include a boyfriend?" He says casually, as if he was asking the time. I feel my cheeks grow hot, what's with the interrogation? These questions just so happen to relate to last night and it makes my heart flutter as if I'm caught red handed doing something terrible. I'm just probably being paranoid. "Boyfriend? Oh no. Definitely not," I answer quickly and shake my head, "I don't even want to think about it right now." He seems pleased by my response, I think I even saw a slight smirk. "What about yourself, any special girl in your life?" I ask, trying to balance out the conversation. Anything to take the focus off me." Not for a while now, it didn't really work out with the last one." He says, not as bothered as I was about the question. "I'm sorry" I blurt out. I'm not sure what else to say at this moment, it seems appropriate . "There is no need to be; it's how life works, people are in and out of each others lives all the time." Talon remarks, shrugging a bit."She was a lovely girl but we were just taking two different paths in life, so we said our goodbyes." "I just wish it didn't hurt so bad sometimes." I mutter under my breath. "I never said it didn't hurt, but what you can do is try to move forward with your head held up high." With that he gets up and walks to the front of the store with his empty box in hand. Talon's words are filled with wisdom and well spoken. I finish up the last of the drinks and carry box to the front. "On to the rest of all these." He says with a half smile on his lips.

We continue to stock the shelves of the store and chat, which made the work a bit less mundane. Soon all we had left were empty boxes. "You are diligent, huh?" He seems more at ease than when I first walked in. "Well you can thank my dad for my work ethic." I laugh. "He always pushed me, sometimes I hated him for it, but he had a good point." "You seem very close to your family." He comments. "Somewhat... I'm kind of the black sheep, or in my case the green sheep." I say pointing at my green streaks. " I'm the quiet one, usually keeping to myself and my own interests." - Mainly because I bottle things up inside, I think to myself. "Don't get me wrong though, even with all the differences, I love them nevertheless." He pauses to think about what I've said. "You are a very complex person." I chuckle. - No, I just have plenty of issues. "I prefer delightfully difficult." I smile. "You know you seem like a puzzle yourself Talon." I joke. "Maybe we can help each other figure ourselves out." He laughs, a genuine hardy laugh, not the suppressed chuckles I've gotten so far. I've made progress and feel accomplished.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Trailing behind Talon, I learned all the basics and the layout of the store, well everything except the back room. That's off limits, unless it's Calypso or someone asking specifically to see her. Even then, one must knock before entering but the final decision to let you in or not, is her's. She's a woman who enjoys her privacy, she makes that quite explains that apart from being a business woman she is somewhat of a healer. Calypso helps people, puts their worries at ease. It also seems that it's up to Talon to work the store for the most part while Calypso is in the back, tending to the paperwork side of the business I assume. I thought Talon was a hard safe to crack open but it seems to be that Calypso may be the biggest mystery to top them all.


End file.
